Pokemon Adventures and Anime Crossover
by tomhur18
Summary: Ash goes to a new region nothing out of the ordinary. But what if his traveling partners were Pokemon Adventures characters! Join Ash as he and his new friends Gold, Ruby and Sapphire journey across a new region where friendships and adventures await!(Warning Updates may be slow) Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

A few things to clarify before we start

This takes place between Black and White and X and Y(Just pretend that Ash and Alexa parted ways after Unova and the part where Alexa takes Ash to Kalos happens AFTER this series)

Since I'm America the character based on the rival character from Red and Blue/Firered and Leafgreen will be called Blue and the character based of the female player character will be called Green

Diamond, Pearl and Platinum will NOT be in this.

All the Pokedex Holders will be new trainers in this incarnation(But their personality's and the Pokemon they get will still be the same)

All right on with the show(I own nothing)

* * *

Chapter 1 A New Region a New Journey.

Ash was excited. He and his trusty best friend Pikachu were on a boat to the Xenos region.

After the Unova region and some time relaxing at home Professor Oak informed him of a new region. And now the 16 year old was on his way to challenge a new league.

Ash thought of everything he'd been through. He'd been through many leagues and out of the 6 he competed in he'd only won 1. Ash didn't tell anyone this but he always hated losing. More than you'd think.

"This time." Ash thought to himself "I WON'T LOSE.".

Later Ash and Pikachu were below deck at the restaurant on board waiting for the waiter. A stranger with blue hair, a tuxedo and was wearing sunglasses came up.

"Hello I am John and I am your waiter tonight."he said.

"...You really think I'm THAT stupid?"asked Ash.

"I don't know what your talking about."asked the waiter getting nervous. Ash walked up ripped off the fake tuxedo and took the sunglasses off.

"Hello James."said Ash.

"EEEEEEE HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"asked James.

"If there's anything I've learned in the past 6 years it's how to know when you guys are faking it."said Ash.

"...GUYS HE'S ON TO US!"James screamed through a walki talki. Jessie popped out from behind a wall.

"Go Seviper!"she yelled. "Pikachu thunderbolt!"yelled Ash. Pikachu's thunderbolt knocked Seviper and Jessie down a nearby stairway and Ash and James rushed down it.

The stairway led to the engine room. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt again!"yelled Ash. "WAIT IF YOU USED THUNDERBOLT HERE-" Mewoth was interrupted by the thunderbolt hitting some gas tanks causing an huge explosion that sent Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off AGAIN!"yelled Team Rocket "Yeah and I'm coming with you!"screamed Ash.

When Ash landed it was in a forest. "So that's what it feels like..."muttered Ash. He then noticed to his horror that Pikachu was nowhere to be found. "OH NO! PIKACHU!"

Meanwhile while this was going on a boy named Ruby and his mother were moving into a house in a nearby town.

"Isn't this great Ruby? Now we'll get to see your father more often!"said his mother.

"Yeah...great...I'll be in my room."said Ruby.

Ruby arrived in his room and saw on his new bed was package with a note that said "Happy Birthday Ruby, From Dad.". Ruby opened the box and inside was a pair of shoes.

"Figures he'd get me a pair of shoes for my birthday."he muttered and he threw them into the waste bin.

Ruby sighed. He brought out his Pokemon a Ralts a Skitty and a Poochyena. "All right guys even though we've just moved here...WE'RE GONNA RUN AWAY."he declared.

Ruby began to pack up his things and looked at the shoes in the waste bin. "...Eh why not?"he said and he put the shoes off and snuck out the window.

Ash was getting tired. He'd been searching for at least an hour and still no sign of Pikachu.

"Next time maybe I'll do what I did in Sinnoh and bring a spare Pokemon just in case this happens again(Even though Aipom coming along was an accident)."he muttered.

Ash felt himself step on something. When he turned around he saw a Mightyena. A very ANGRY Mightyena. "...Hi."said Ash worried.

10 minutes later.

Ruby was walking through the forest hoping to get some distance from the town his family moved into when he heard something.

"HELP!"screamed a voice Ruby was unfamiliar with.

When Ruby rushed to see what it was he saw a boy with black hair in a tree being barked at by 3 Mightyena's. The branch the boy was on broke and he ran over to Ruby.

"Oh thank goodness! My name's Ash. Are you a Pokemon trainer? I need your help!"said Ash.

"...No."said Ruby.

"...NO?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?"asked Ash.

"If we were to battle in this place my Pokemon's fur would get dirty."said Ruby.

"Yeah but-" Ash was interrupted by the Mightyena approaching. Ruby gasped.

"They're...They're..."he stammered.

"Horrifying?...Vicious?...DEADLY?!"asked Ash.

"...BEAUTIFUL!"said Ruby.

"**HUH?!**"said Ash.

" Their fur is so shiny. Hello there Mightyena my named is Ruby would you like to-" the Mightyena barked and cut Ruby off.

"Oh I know!" Ruby sent out his Poochyena.

"Look Nana soon you'll be just like them cool AND beautiful."said Ruby. Nana barked in happiness.

"JUST SHUT UP AND BATTLE THEM!"yelled Ash.

"Nana show them your moves."said Ruby. Nana did an elaborate dance around the Mightyena that looked so elegant...but it did nothing. When the Mightyena began to advance on Ash AND Ruby even Ruby knew it was time to high tail it.

Ruby returned Nana to his Pokeball and The two took off with the Mightyena close behind.

"IF ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS LOOKS THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT THEM!"yelled Ash. "WHAT KIND OF TRAINER ARE YOU?!"he asked.

"Trainer? Dear Ash **I** am a Pokemon coordinator how dare you assume that-" Ruby was interrupted by a click and his shoes started glowing "What was that?"asked Ruby

Ash accidentally grabbed on to Ruby and then the shoes caused Ruby to run at a higher speed than normal leaving the Mightyena in the dust. "What's with those shoes!?"asked Ash who was holding on to Ruby for dear life.

"Beats me I just got them!"said Ruby.

"How do you stop!?"asked Ash.

"I don't know!"said Ruby. T

he two looked at each other. "Uh Oh." They both said.

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tuned!.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter.

Also please note I changed up the backgrounds of some of the characters in order to better fit the story I had in mind so be ready for that.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2 Pokemon Thieves.

The day before Ash arrived in Xenos...

A boy named Red was sulking in his house. Earlier that day he had tried to catch a powerful Pokemon that another boy with a Charmander had tried to catch. Red fought hard with his Poliwhirl but he failed to catch the Pokemon.

The boy's words rang in his head. "Know your limitations or you'll only beat yourself."

"I heard that tomorrow is the day when Professor Palm gives out starter Pokemon to trainers...maybe He'll let me get one."said Red to himself.

Gold was excited. He was finally going on his journey. His mom had always told him he had to wait til he was 16 to go on a journey and tomorrow was his 16 birthday. He was busy playing billiards with some of the Pokemon his parents kept around the house and listing to the radio.

"So Gold what Pokemon do you plan to take with you?"asked his mom.

"Well I definitely plan to get a fire type Pokemon and I think I'll take Aibo with me."said Gold and his Aipom climbed on Golds shoulder in approval.

The radio began to make static noises.

"GRRRRRR. Not during my favorite song."said Gold and he took his Aipom Abio outside to see what the problem was.

A Murkrow was messing around with the cables.

"Hey get down from there!"said Gold. The Murkrow just stuck out his tongue.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be."said Gold "Ready Aibo?"

Aibo got into position. "All right Aibo use Swift!"said Gold.

Aibo did so and hit the Murkrow. The Murkrow angered used Fient Attack. "So that's how it's gonna be? All right Aibo try Return!"said Gold.

Aibo used Return and the Murkrow used Wing Attack. "Time to finish it off. Aibo use Fury Swipes!"said Gold.

Aibo used Fury Swipes and that left the Murkrow weak enough to capture.

"Time to add a new addition to the family!"said Gold and shot a Pokeball at it using a billiard cue and caught the Murkrow. "Sweet!"said Gold.

After handing the Murkrow to his mother Gold decided it was time for sleep he could hardly wait for tomorrow.

The next day

Crystal was in a hurry. It was early in the morning and four trainers were coming over to get their starter Pokemon from her boss Professor Palm. Yesterday she had caught all of the starter Pokemon from Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto and Kanto for the two trainers. The only starters that weren't available were Charmander and Torchic as the Professor had given the Torchic to his daughter and the Charmander to his Nephew.

"Crystal are the starters ready?"asked Palm.

"Yes they are sir. They're all in the bag."she said.

The doorbell rang. When Crystal went to open it no one was there.

"Who is it Crystal?"asked the Professor.

"No one sir."said Crystal who turned around but little did she know while her back was turned two figures snuck into the house.

Crystal closed the door and the doorbell rang again. Crystal opened it expecting to see nothing but instead a boy soaking wet was there.

"Po..Po..Pokemon."he stammered.

"EEEEEE!"screamed Crystal and she punched the boy.

"OUCH! What was that for? I just came to get a starter Pokemon."said the boy.

"Well you can't have one we have four scheduled people to come and pick up their starter."said Crystal.

"...I am one of those people. I'm Black."said the boy.

"Oh right one of those kids was named Black...well in that case come in...Wait...did you camp out here ALL NIGHT...IN THE RAIN!?"asked Crystal.

"Yes I wanted to be here as soon as possible."said Black.

After Black got dried off he went into the place where the bag with the starters was being kept.

"Oh boy I've waited for this moment for 9 years!"said Black.

"Well take your pick."said the Professor. Black looked in the Bag.

"So many to choose from...I'm getting the chills..."said Black.

"That's the spirit."said the Professor.

"...Wait...that isn't the chills...I think I caught a...a...ACHOOO!"Black sneezed and accidentally hit a switch...that released some of the Pokemon in the lab!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"Yelled Black, Crystal and Professor Palm in fright. Confusion ensued and a Hoothoot hit Black on the head knocking him out and then the Hoothoot flew out the window. Professor Palm grabbed a few Pokeballs and chased after some of the Pokemon. "That's our cue."said a voice.

Gold was packing up his things in a backpack when he noticed that a Hoothoot was sitting on his fence.

"That looks like the Professors Hoothoot." he muttered.

Red was in a similar position when he saw the professors Meowth on his way to the lab.

"Something doesn't seem right..."Red thought to himself.

When Black recovered he was welcomed by an angry Crystal staring at him.

"YOU IDIOT! You just released most of the Pokemon in the lab!"she yelled.

"Hey it was an...HEY BEHIND YOU!"he yelled Crystal turned around and saw a boy with red hair and a girl with brown hair stealing some starter Pokemon from the bag.

"STOP!"Yelled Crystal.

"Didn't say please."said the girl in a sing song voice and the two bolted and when they did they knocked the bag over and released Tepig and Bulbasaur.

"You help the professor gather up the Pokemon I'll deal with those two."said Crystal who grabbed the bag and took chase.

"Yes mam!"said Black and he chased after the Tepig and Bulbasaur.

The door to the lab opened.

"Hey professor I'm here for my-" Gold was interrupted when the two thieves and Crystal bumped into him.

"OWWWW."said Gold. The two thieves recovered and ran.

"Hey kid you think you could help me?"asked Crystal.

"...Uh...Sure what for?"asked Gold.

"Those thieves stole some Pokemon you think you could chase them down?"asked Crystal.

"Yes mam!"said Gold and he picked up a bag and ran. Crystal picked up a bag...and then noticed that it wasn't the bag with the starter Pokemon in it instead it was Gold's backpack.

"Oh no...the professors gonna kill me when this is all over."she muttered.

* * *

Yes I know that the scene with Gold and the Murkrow was pointless I just needed something to establish Gold's character(Besides that was his introduction in the manga so I figured I'd put it in there) and his scene with the Hoothoot was just to establish that he had a backpack with him and that's all I could think of. And yes I know the Red and Gold scenes were lazy originally those two were supposed to show up out of nowhere but since I plan for Red and Gold to be major characters I felt I couldn't have them show up out of nowhere so please forgive me for that. I promise this story will get better(But expect a lot of contrivances ^^; )

Also if you have ANY ideas for how the story could improve and how to make this chapter better PLEASE tell me(Just don't be harsh)

Next time we'll see the result of Gold's chase to get the thieves and maybe see Ash and Ruby again.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter(Also if the fight scene seems lazy I'm sorry)

One more thing just to clear something up the character that's a girl who stole a Squirtle in the manga and is generally a mischievous person is gonna be called Green(For those who don't know in Japan the person based off the rival character is named Green and the person I just mentioned is called Blue and in America it's the other way around and since I'm American I'm gonna be using the American way)

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3 Gold's First Fight.

The thieves fled into the woods.

"You think we lost them Silver?"asked the girl.

"Yeah I think so Green."said Silver.

But little did they know Gold had snuck up behind them.

"HEY LOSERS!"he yelled and he tackled Silver.

Silver threw Gold off and Green fled.

"Go Aibo!"yelled Gold.

"Sneasel let's go!"said Silver.

"Aibo use Return!"said Gold and Aibo did so scoring a direct hit.

"Use Metal Claw!"said Silver and Sneasel managed to pull it off.

"Now use Ice Beam on the tail!"said Silver. Sneasel did that and froze Aibo's tail.

Gold knew that with Aibo's tail frozen there was no way he could battle. "Okay Aibo return!"he said.

"Go Cyndaquil!"said Gold.

Earlier...

Gold was looking for the crooks in the woods.

"Okay where are you." he muttered.

He then looked at the bag he was carrying.

"...Wait this isn't my bag."said Gold.

He looked inside and saw some starter Pokemon.

"Hmmm Those could come in handy."said Gold.

He took out the Cyndaquil. The Cyndaquil looked at Gold.

"Hey buddy name's Gold and I've chosen you for my starter."

The Cyndaquil smiled. He was hoping that he would get picked.

Back to the battle.

"All right Cyndaquil I know I've just met you but I'm depending on you!"said Gold.

"Use Fient Attack!"demanded Silver and his Sneasel used the un dodgeable move.

"Flame Wheel then hit it with a Smokescreen!"commanded Gold.

Cyndaquil did so and not only scored a super effective direct hit but also clouded the battle field in darkness.

"Now light it up Cyndaquil use Flame Charge!"said Gold.

The battle field ignited in fire and when the smoke cleared Sneasel was knocked out.

"Great I don't have anyone else...Well I just got it but It'll have to do GO TOTODILE!"said Silver.

"Great a water type..."thought Gold.

"Use water gun...and aim it on the back!"said Silver.

Totodile did that.

"Use Ember!"said Gold.

Cyndaquil tried but with his back soaked he couldn't ignite his flames and use it.

"...Uh oh."said Gold.

"Finish it with Water Gun!"said Silver and when Totodile did Cyndaquil was knocked out.

"NO! I just got that Cyndaquil!"screamed Gold.

"Later."said Silver and he raced off.

Gold picked up Cyndaquil and gave chase.

The chase ended at a cliff side.

"HAH! I've got you cornered!"said Gold.

Silver smirked.

All of a sudden behind him Green showed up riding an inflated Jigglypuff that was flying and Silver leaped off the cliff and Green caught him.

"Bye Bye!"said Green in a sing song voice.

"...GRRRRRRR! I Swear by everything good and just I WILL-" began Gold "LOOK OUT!"screamed a voice.

Gold looked behind him...and saw two other boys racing right towards him!

The three collided and they were sent right off the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"the three screamed(Four if you count Cyndaquil who was still on Golds back).

Suddenly a mysterious figure covered in leaves used a vine to catch them and took them into a cave

* * *

You have two guesses to who that cave girl is ;)

Also Please Review I'd like to hear feedback.

See ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

I Own Nothing

* * *

Chapter 4 I Choose You.

Red was on his way to the lab when he saw a group of Pokemon rush toward him.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"he screamed.

Red was stampeded over them and when he got up he Professor Palm looking at him.

"Did you see a group of Pokemon rush by?"asked the Professor.

"Well does the fact that I'm covered in dirt and laying in the ground give you a clue?"asked Red.

"..Good Point."said Professor Palm.

"Oh Professor I was meaning to talk to you."said Red.

"Well It'll have to wait I need to track down those Pokemon."said Palm.

"You need any help?"asked Red.

* * *

Meanwhile Black and Crystal were in the woods tracking down the Pokemon that had run in there.

"You're gonna be so much trouble when this is over."said Crystal.

"I told you it was an accident...LOOK OVER THERE!"said Black.

Crystal turned around and saw a Dodou she recognized as one that belonged to the Professor.

"Ah there we go..Come on out CHUMEE!"said Crystal but instead of releasing her Smoochum the normal way she dropped it and kicked it the Poke ball

Chumee was sent out.

"All right use Mean Look!"said Crystal.

Chumee did and made sure Doduo wouldn't be able to run.

"All right go Parasee!"said Crystal and she released her Parasect the same way she did her Smoochum.

"Use Spore!"she commanded.

After Parasect put the Dodou to sleep Crystal sent out her Cubone and told him to use false swipe.

"Now GO POKE BALL!"said Crystal and managed to catch the Dodou.

"Wow nice skills."said an impressed Black.

"Well they don't call me the best Pokemon catcher in Xeno for nothing."said Crystal.

* * *

Back with Red and Palm they had just caught a Mewoth.

"All right who's left?"asked Red.

"Well all that's left is Bulbasaur."said Palm.

"All right where would it be?"asked Red.

* * *

Back with Black and Crystal the two had just spotted Tepig on a leafless branch near the edge of a cliff.

"How do we get it down?"asked Crystal.

"Let me handle this."said Black.

"Oh no I'm not letting you do it!" protested Crystal.

Black either didn't hear her or chose not to and walked up to the branch.

"Hey there little guy? You feeling lonely?"asked Black.

The Tepig didn't respond.

"Aw come on don't be like that...you know why?"asked Black.

The Tepig didn't respond.

"Because I CHOOSE YOU as my starter."said Black.

The Tepig ears perked up and he turned around and saw Black's smiling face.

Before Tepig could respond a razor leaf came out of Nowhere and sliced.

"WHO'S THERE!?"asked Black.

Crystal watched in curiosity.

"Okay Black think...what could be attacking us and why? Think...Think...GO MUSHA!"said Black and he sent out a Munna.

"All right Munna use dream eater!"he commanded.

"What good is Dream Eater gonna do when the Pokemon is awake?"wondered Crystal.

Musha didn't lash on to the Pokemon that was attacking...she attached on to Black.

"HUH!?"asked Crystal.

"Relax it's cool."said Black and he seemed to blank out for a minute.

Inside Black head he observed the environment. The branch he was on was bare even though the tree it was attached to had plenty of leaves and it was Spring. He then noticed there was a pile of leaves nearby. And Black knew that there was only one Pokemon who gathers leaves

"... I GOT IT! OKAY TEPIG USE EMBER AT THE PILE OF LEAVES!"commanded Black.

Tepig used Ember and when he did it revealed a Sweaddle who was about to unleash another razor leaf.

"Use Ember again!"said Black and when Tepig used ember again it manged to knock out the Sweaddle.

After that was done Black met up with Crystal.

"What was with the whole Musha thing?"asked Crystal.

"Well you see I've always dreamed of winning the Pokemon League and it's often the only thing can focus on so I have my Munna(Whom I've nicknamed Musha) eat my day dreams so I can focus on other things better."explained Black.

"I see. So you choose Tepig?"asked Crystal.

"Of course I do."said Black.

"Well in that case here is he's Pokeball."said Crystal and the handed Black Tepigs Pokeball.

"All right...now if you'll excuse me."said Black and he walked over to the cliff edge.

"Might want to cover your ears."said Black.

"Why?"asked Crystal.

Black cleared his throat.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO I'M GOING TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE! AND I'M GONNA WIN! I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY GONNA WIN! LOOK OUT TRAINERS READY OR NOT HERE I COME!**" yelled Black over the cliff edge.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?'asked Crystal.

"That was my oath."said Black and he ran off to start his journey leaving Crystal speechless.

* * *

Back with Red and Palm.

"There he is!"said Red who spotted the Bulbasaur.

"Come here little guy."said Palm.

Bulbasaur frightened ran inside an abandoned building.

Red and Palm went it and found the Bulbasaur near the corning.

"Come here boy."said Palm but Bulbasuar used Vine Whip and knocked the Professors hand away.

"What was that for?"Palm asked.

Red stepped forward. "Don't be afraid buddy."he said.

"You're just scared? Never been outside the lab before?"he asked.

The Bulbasaur seemed the nod.

"Well don't worry there is nothing to be scared of we're here."said Red.

The Bulbsaur slowly approached Red and Palm was surprised this kid seemed to be a natural with Pokemon.

This touching moment was interrupted by loud slam.

Palm and Red turned around and saw a Machoke...a very ANGRY Machoke who used Scary Face...a very VERY Scary Face.

The Professor fainted with fear and the Machoke punched Red and threw him against a wall.

"YOWW!"said Red.

The Machoke was about to punch red again but Bulbasaur used Vine Whip and grabbed the Machoke's fist and stopped it in mid air.

"Great work Bulbasaur..Hey professor what other moves does it know?"asked Red but the professor was still out cold.

Red needed to think fast. He noticed a glimmer of light and got an idea. He rushed to the window and opened it.

"Need some light Bulbasaur?"he asked.

Almost if on cue Bulbasaur's bulb began glowing.

The bright intensity of the sun caused the resulting Solar Beam to charge up almost immediately. Bulbasaur unleashed the move and the Machoke was knocked back a few feet.

"All right use...Uh...another good move!"said Red.

Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf and that manged to knock the Machoke out.

* * *

"Well boy you seemed to have made a bond with that Bulbasaur almost instantly."said Palm when he recovered.

"It's gift."said Red.

"So you said you needed to talk to me?"said Palm.

"Yeah I came to see if I could pick up a starter. I've done most of my Pokemon training at home and I figure the best way to be a trainer and learn is to travel."said Red.

"I see. Well since you helped me gather up my Pokemon I guess I can let you take one."said Palm.

"Cool I'll take Squrtle!"said Red.

The Professor raised an eye brow.

"Just kidding of course I'll take Bulbasaur!"said Red.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed weak.

Next time on Pokemon Adventures and Anime Crossover we'll check back up on Gold, Ash and Ruby and meet the definition of a Tomboy.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5 Sapphire

Gold woke up in a cave to the sight of a worried Cyndaquil looking over him.

"Hey there. Hey sorry for out last battle being a total disaster."said Gold.

The Cyndaquil seemed to say "it's okay".

Gold looked over to his side he saw the two boys who bumped into him who were also just starting to wake up.

"If you don't mind me asking WHAT THE SAME HILL WAS THAT FOR?!"asked Gold.

"Hey sorry. we couldn't stop" protested one boy.

"My shoes went crazy!"said the other.

"Am I honestly suppose to believe that?"asked Gold.

"It's the truth! We were running from some Migthtyena and his shoes started glowing and cause him to run faster."said the first one.

"...Oh must be one of those high tech running shoes. I heard they're really rare."said Gold.

All of a sudden the bag that Gold was carrying started to vibrate. Gold looked inside and saw a cell phone which he answered.

"Hello?"he asked.

"Is this the guy who took after those two thieves and took my bag by accident?"asked a girl on the other end.

"Yeah that's me...and the name is Gold"said Gold.

"Well my name is Crystal. Did you manage to get the thieves?"asked the girl.

"No they managed to get away."said Gold.

"ERRRR."muttered Crystal. "Where are you anyway?"she asked.

"We're in a cave. I fell off a cliff and we were saved by a...I think it was a green Pokemon."said Gold.

"WE'RE?"asked Crystal.

"Oh yeah me and two others."said Gold.

"Ash."said One. "Ruby."said the other.

A pile of leaves began to shake and got up.

"You three okay?"it asked.

"AHHHHHHHH! TALKING POKEMON!"screamed Ruby and he kicked it.

"OWWWWWWWWWW, IS that any way to treat me?"it asked and it pulled off it leaves revealing a girl wearing a leaf bikini. She was very dirty and even appeared to have fangs and claws and had a fierce "I'm savage" look to her. And she looked MAD.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVAGE CAVE GIRL!"screamed the three.

"Is that anyway to treat the person who saved you!? GO TORCHIC!"the girl said and released the Pokemon.

"USE EMBER!"she commanded.

Torchic used it on Ruby and burnt his clothes.

"MY CLOTHES! I JUST TRIMMED THEM!"he screamed.

"Whats' wrong!?"asked Crystal

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY A SAVAGE CAVE GIRL!"said Gold.

"...Cave girl?...Ehehehehe Does this cave girl has blue eyes?"asked Crystal.

"Yes."said Gold.

"...That's actually Sapphire...she's the professors daughter."said Crystal.

"...The professor has a savage cave girl for a daughter?"asked Gold.

"No you idiot. Whenever she does field research she does this. She says it helps her 'Get closer with nature.'"said Crystal. "let me talk to her."she said.

"It's for you!"said Gold to Sapphire...As she was pulling Ash's hair.

Sapphire was about to say something when she stopped.

"Do you hear that?"she asked.

"...Hear what?"asked Ruby.

All of a sudden an Arbok popped in from the roof.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!"squelled Ruby.

"Hang on gotta go!"said Gold and he hung up the phone. "Use Ember Cyndaquil!"he said.

"You too Torchic!"said Sapphire.

Gold and Sapphire began battling the Arbok(Sapphire was even using her fists).

"A little help!?"Gold asked Ash and Ruby.

"My aim is to win all the Pokemon contests! If I make my Pokemon battle they could get ugly muscles and make them unappealing"said Ruby.

"Is he always like this?"asked Gold.

"Beats me. We just met a few minutes ago."said Ash.

"Pokemon contests? You mean those stupid beauty pageants where only looks matters?"asked Sapphire.(Who had the Arbok in a choke hold.)

"It's more than that."muttered Ruby.

"What about you?"Sapphire asked Ash.

"Sorry I don't have a Pokemon on me. If I had Pikachu then that Arbok would be in trouble...**PIKACHU!**"screamed Ash realizing he had forgotten all about him.

"What?"asked Gold, Ruby and Sapphire together.(The Arbok was out cold now)

"Sorry but I can't stick around! Gotta find my missing Pikachu before Team Rocket does!"said Ash and he raced off.

Ash exited the cave. "...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" BAM!

"You think I should have told you guys this cave was on the cliff?"asked Sapphire.

* * *

See ya next time when the search for Pikachu continues.


	6. Chapter 6

Time for the finale to the "pilot"

Okay before I contiue I should point out that I need some help with this story.

I need some ideas for "filler" chapters(Just slice of life adventures) and some ideas for gym leaders so if any of the people who are reading this have any ideas feel free to suggest them in either PM or Review and don't forget to check out my other story Pokemon Transformation Town.

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 6 And the journey begins...

Ash, Gold, Ruby and Sapphire searched through the entire forest. After Ash had recovered from his fall Gold, Ruby and Sapphire had agreed to help him.

"Sapphire you must spend most of your time in the forest do you have any idea where a Pikachu would be?"asked Ash.

"Not really. Pikachu don't live in this forest."said Sapphire.

"Hey has this ever happened before?"asked Ruby.

"At least 500 times."said Ash.

"Well what do you USUALLY do in this situation?"asked Ruby.

"Well usually I just run around the woods yelling 'PIKACHU!?' and then I get lucky."admitted Ash.

"Great! He could be ANYWHERE!"said Gold.

"Don't you have any Pokemon who could help?"asked Sapphire.

"No I left all my other Pokemon at home and just took Pikachu here."said Ash.

"...WHY?!"asked Sapphire.

"Tradition."said Ash.

Sapphire, Ruby and Gold raised their eye brows.

"WELL IT'S WORKED FOR ME BEFORE!"protested Ash.

Gold was about to say something when they heard the cry of a Pikachu.

"...Well here's the part where I get lucky."said Ash who smiled.

* * *

"Or not."said Ash.

Pikachu was on a branch on a log between two cliff sides making a bridge and below them were some spiky rocks and water.

"Any of you guys got a Pokemon that can use vine whip?"asked Ash.

"Nope."said Ruby, "Na ah."said Gold, "Sorry."said Sapphire.

"Well I guess I got to do the old fashioned way!"said Ash and he turned his hat backward and began to walk on to the moldy log.

"Are you crazy?"asked Ruby.

"I've been crazy for the past 6 years."muttered Ash.

Ash managed to get close to Pikachu but before he could grab him the thinkable happened.

The log snapped and Ash fell down.

"OH NO!"screamed Ruby, Gold and Sapphire.

Ash braced himself for the fall but he landed on something soft.

When he looked down he saw that he and Pikachu landed on a catching net.

"...One...two...three..."Ash began counting and almost if on cue the net closed and he and Pikachu were trapped!

The net was lifted up by who else?

"Got you!"said Jessie.

"Who are you guys?"asked Ruby.

"We're Team Rocket!"said James and he deployed his Carnavine...who then bit down on him. "OW! Not again!"he said.

(For the record yes I KNOW that Team Rocket didn't get Seviper, Yanmega and Carnavine back after Unova but this is MY story...so there.)

"Well let those two go!"said Gold and he brought out his Aipom and Sapphire released her Torchic.

"Use Bullet Seed!"commanded James.

Jessie sent out Yanmega and Seviper and Gold and Sapphire found themselves outnumbered.

"Hey Ruby can you help us out man?"asked Gold.

"I refuse to let my darling Pokemon battle."said Ruby.

"...Then use one of the Pokemon in this bag!"said Gold and he handed over the bag to Ruby.

"...I don't know I mean after they're not-" "CHOOSE!"commanded Sapphire with fire in her eyes.

"Yes..YES MAM!"said Ruby and he sent out one which turned out to be Mudkip...with a bit of a runny nose.

"Egh. I can't see you growing into a beauty."said Ruby.

"DOES IT MATTER!?"asked Mewoth.

"Yes it actually does!"said Ruby.

"Just use it!"said Gold.

"...Fine...what moves do Mudkip know?"asked Ruby.

"...Um...they should know Water Gun."said Ash still trying to get him and Pikachu out of the net.

"All right...use Water Gun."said Ruby.

The Mudkip used Water Gun...on Ruby.

"EEEEEE I'm wet!"said Ruby.

"Should we just make a rain check?"asked James.

"NO!"said Gold, Ash and Sapphire.

"Very well...go Carnavine use bite!"said James and Carnavine did it on Torchic.

"Torchic use ember!"said Sapphire.

"Help her out Aibo use Return!"said Gold.

The resulting tussle caused Aipom to knock Carnvine off Torchic and since that caused Torchic to not have a target the ember landed on the net that was holding Ash and Pikachu...and it freed them and Ash was quick to grab on to the cliff side.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed James and Mewoth.

"Why is the net not fire proof?"asked Jessie.

"We could only afford an electric proof net."said James.

"All right Mudkip use water gun...and this time aim it at the Yanmega!"said Ruby and Mudkip did just that.

"Tackle on the Sevipers tail!"said Ruby Mudkip did that and it manged to hit Seviper in the right spot...to disable Poison Tail.

Ash manged to get back up.

"All right Pikachu you know the drill."said Ash.

And Pikachu used Thunderbolt.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"screamed Team Rocket and then huge explosion.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!"they screamed.

"Again?"asked Gold.

"Happens at least once a week."said Ash.

* * *

"So now what?"asked Ruby.

"Well I got to return this bag to the professor and then I have to get to the police station in the next town to report the theft."said Gold.

"And then what?"asked Ash.

"Then I'm going on my Pokemon Journey!"said Gold.

"Same here."said Sapphire.

"You guys are both starting out?"asked Ash.

"Yeah. Dad gave me this Torchic and tomorrow I'm going on my journey to beat the Xeno league!"said Sapphire.

"That's exactly where I'm going!"said Ash.

"Wanna team up?"asked Sapphire.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Ash.

"You know us be traveling partners."said Sapphire.

"Sure why not? It'll be intresting having my rival also be my traveling partner."said Ash.

"Count me in. I wanna see the world and something tells me if I see with you I'm in for a blast!"said Gold.

"Trust me you will be."said Ash.

"What about you Ruby?"asked Gold.

"Why would I want to join up I don't exactly have a motivation."said Ruby.

"Good I don't want to be around a wuss."said Sapphire.

"WHAT? What's that suppose to mean?"asked Ruby.

"I hate it when people don't allow their Pokemon to battle...and I hate it when they accessorize them with stuff! What's from nature should remain natural."said Sapphire.

"Is that why you dress that way when you do field research?"asked Ruby.(Sapphire is still wearing leaves)

"Pokemon won't approach me if I wear synthetic materials!"said Sapphire.

"You know come to think of it...YOU STINK!(Literally) Does personal hygiene mean anything to you?"asked Ruby.

"What about you? Fancy dying your hair white!"said Sapphire.

"It's a HAT!"said Ruby.(For those who don't know Ruby is based off the male player character from Ruby and Sapphire)

The two growled at each other.

"So you coming or not?"asked Ash.

"..Eh why not? I could use someone to talk to. Besides...it will give me JUST ENOUGH time to tame this wild girl!"said Ruby.

"And maybe it will give ME enough time to toughen you up!"said Sapphire.

"Oh boy here we go."said Ash.

* * *

And the Adventure begins...

Sorry if the part where they all decided to team up seemed lazy I couldn't really think of another way to have them all team up.

But now they are teamed up and headed for a new adventure in a new region!

Now only one question remains...WHAT POKEMON AM I GONNA HAVE ASH CAPTURE IN THIS STORY?(Start guessing!)


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go

* * *

Chapter 7

Ash and his new companions Gold, Ruby and Sapphire have just teamed up and have decided to work together to fulfill their dreams, But before they do that Gold needs to return Crystal's bag to her. But to get there they must first make it through the nearby forest.

(That intro was meant to sound like the intro to a TV show episode BTW)

"You sure it's safe in there Sapphire?"asked Ruby.

"Positive I've been in this section of the woods dozens of times."said Sapphire.

But little did they know a mysterious figure was watching them...

* * *

_Pokemon Pokemon Pokemon._

_Let's do it._

_I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was!_

_To catch them is my real test! To train them is MY CAUSE!_

_My whole life has led to THIS! Time to test my skills!_

_I KNOW I just can't miss! Gonna show the WORLD!_

_Born to be a WINNER!_

_Xeno!_

_Born to be a CHAMPION!_

_Born to be a WINNER! Born to VERY BEST!_

_Pokemon XENO!_

_Born to be a Winner!_

**_POKEMON!_**

Chapter 8 Into the forest!

* * *

"Hmmm That's weird..."said Sapphire.

"What's weird?"asked Gold.

"Usually this place is teaming with wild Pokemon but now...they're all gone."said Sapphire.

"Maybe they went to another section of the woods."proposed Ash.

"Maybe."said Sapphire.

* * *

A little while later it was getting dark.

"Let's set up camp here."proposed Ash.

"WHAT! I'm not sleeping in the woods!"insisted Ruby.

"Too bad pretty boy!"said Sapphire.

"All right LET'S Get the camping supplies."said Ash.

No one moved.

Realization took over.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY SUPPLIES?!"asked Ash.

"Well I had some in my backpack but It got mixed up with the starter Pokemon bag!"said Gold.

"And I always planned to sleep in Pokemon centers so I didn't bring any supplies."admitted Ruby nervously.

"And I didn't have backpack with me."said Sapphire.

"Great and my backpack is probably still on the boat that I came on to get to this region."said Ash.

"...Is it to late to go back to Sapphire's cave?"asked Gold.

"Yes it is."said Ash.

"Guess we're sleeping on the forest floor."said Gold.

Ruby groaned. Sapphire didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Since Ruby was the only one who had a backpack they emptied it out to see what they could salvage.

All that was in their were some sewing supplies, some clothes, a few sandwiches and chips, soda, Pokemon food, and supplies for contests

"There is like...only enough supplies for one person!"said Sapphire.

"Hey if I'd known I'd be traveling with you guys I'd have packed a lot more."insisted Ruby.

They decided to save the food for an emergency and use the clothes as blankets, Sapphire went off to get forest supplies for a makeshift tent and possible some berries.

"...Hey guys...you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?"asked Ash.

"I wouldn't worry about it."said Gold.

"I would."said Ruby.

But little did the three know that someone WAS watching them...

* * *

One hour later

"...WHAT'S TAKING SAPPHIRE SO LONG!?"asked Ruby.

"Maybe she got lost."proposed Ash.

All of a sudden Ash felt something on his shoulder and turned around.

"AHHHHHHH!"he screamed but when he turned around he saw not a person but a Pokemon.

"What is that?"asked Ruby.

"It's a Misdreavus."said Ash and he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them."said the Pokedex.

"Something you want?"asked Ash.

The Misdreavus nodded.

"Well what is it?"asked Ash.

This Misdreavus gestured for them to follow her(Yes it's girl).

* * *

When Ash, Ruby and Gold arrived at the place the Misdreavus wanted them to go they gasped.

A group of about 7 people were working on a machine that seemed to be doing...SOMETHING on Pokemon...and they had a at least A HUNDRED Pokemon in a net.

"What the heck are they doing?"asked Ruby.

Ash sneaked up and took a closer look.

"HEY! Let me go!"said a voice.

"It's SAPPHIRE!"said Ruby.

Sure enough there was Sapphire in her leaf bikini tied up.

"We're not gonna let you go you'd just bring the police."said the one who seemed to be the leader.

"What do we do?"asked Gold.

"We need a plan."said Ruby.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"asked Ash who had come out of hiding.

"HUH!?"exclaimed Ruby and Gold.

"Hey who are you?"said the boss.

"None of your buisness now what are you doing!?"asked Ash.

"What does it look like we're doing we're gathering Pokemon for experiments!"said a grunt.

"...YOU IDIOT YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT IN FRONT OF THE ENEMY!"exclaimed the boss "How do you get here anyway? We sealed off the entrance to the forest!"said the boss.

"We came in through the back way."said Ruby.

"Well your not getting out of this forest ALIVE! Go Houndoom use bite on the kid!"ordered the boss.

His Houndoom was released and bit Ash on the leg.

"YOW!"said Ash. "Pikachu thunderbolt!"

Pikachu used thunderbolt and knocked the Houndoom off.

"Ruby use Mudkip! Water types are super effective against fire types!"said Sapphire.

"Right GO MUDKIP!"said Ruby and he released his Mudkip.

"Use Water gun!"said Ruby...but Mudkip did it on him.

"Not on me on the Houndoom!"said Ruby and Mudkip corrected his Mistake.

"Pikachu thunder wave!"said Ash and Piakchu used the move and paralyzed the Dark and Fire type leaving room open for Ruby's Mudkip to use Water Gun and K.O. it.

"For someone who doesn't like to battle Ruby you're pretty good at it!"said Ash.

"Well you know hidden gifts."said Ruby.

"Dang these kids are tough! Shoot them!"ordered the boss and the grunts lifted up their guns.

"Now what?"asked Ruby scared

"Now we hit THEM! GO EXBO!"said Gold and he released his Cyndaquil.

"Exbo?"asked Ruby.

"Yeah that's what I nicknamed it. All right use Ember...but use it on the guns!"said Gold. Cyndaquil did so and managed to disable a few.

Just then the Misdreavus popped up.

"Hey that's the Misdrevus that go away!"said a grunt.

"Then we're getting it back!"said the boss and he shot it with a tranquilizer.

"AHHHHHH!"said Ash.

"Now go POKEBALL!"said the boss and he caught it.

"HEY you're not getting it that way!"said Ash and he and Pikachu charged in.

"Ash what are you doing!"asked Gold.

"I'm gonna save the Misdrevus the Ash Ketchum way!"said Ash and he and Pikachu tackled the boss.

Ash grabbed the Pokeball that contained the Misdrevus, released the Misdrevus and smashed the Pokeball.

"Shoot the kid!"said the boss but Pikachu shocked the person who raised the gun before he could shoot.

"Hey Misdrevus you think you could mess with the machine a bit?"asked Ash and Misdrevus nodded and phased through the Machine walls. and started to wreck it.

"Hey! Stop that!"said a Grunt.

"Oh boys..."said Sapphire. The grunt turned around saw that in the confusion of Ash attacking the boss Gold and Ruby had manged to untie Sapphire.

Sapphire decked the grunt and the Machine started to splutter.

"Time to bail!"said Gold and he, Ruby, Sapphire, the Grunts and the boss ran but Ash ran toward the net that held the Pokemon.

"Let's hope those knot tying lessons I took at summer camp payed off!"said Ash and he tried to untie the net...and succeded and he and the Pokemon ran...right before the machine blew up.

* * *

"NOOOOO YOU LITTLE BRATS HAVE RUINED OUR PLAN!"said the boss.

"Sorry but that's what I've been doing to crooks like you for the past 6 years."said Ash.

"You'll pay for this!"said the boss and he ran off along with his men.

* * *

"You've been doing this kind of stuff for 6 years?"asked Gold.

"Yep."said Ash.

The Misdrevus and the Pokemon that Ash rescued began to snuggle up next to him.

"Aw you don't need to thank me."said Ash.

"Hey guys!"said Sapphire who was inspecting the wreckage, "They left some of their supplies behind."

"All right!"said Ruby.

* * *

After they had gathered all the supplies they began to go back to their old camp site when Ruby noticed something.

"Hey Ash look!"

Ash turned around the Misdrevous that Ash had rescued had followed them.

"You wanna come with me?"asked Ash.

The Misdrevous nodded.

"All right!"said Ash and he brought out a Pokeball which Misdreavus happily went into. "I got a Misdreavus!"said Ash as he held his Pokeball up high "Pikachu!"said his Pikachu.

"Do you always do that when you get a Pokemon?"asked Gold.

"Every time."said Ash.

* * *

At a tall skyscraper in a nearby city.

"I trust your mission of gathering Pokemon DNA was successful Nathan?"asked a mysterious man.

"No sir...some kids stopped us."said Nathan...who was the man that Ash and co stopped

"WHAT! You were defeated by a bunch of snot nosed BRATS!?"asked the mysterious man.

"Yes sir it won't happen again."said Nathan

"Oh it won't...for YOUR sake."said the mysterious man "Can you tell me anything about these kids?"he asked.

"Well...one used a Pikachu."said Nathan...

* * *

That's all for now folks!

Also yes I'm gonna be adding a theme song to this now(Haven't full decided which one I'm gonna use yet but for now Johto League Champions.)

Also sorry for the lack of Pkachu at the beginning I couldn't really think of a place to put him...but he WILL be in this story don't worry.

See ya next time when we return to the lab and and set off again!


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 8

After a good nights rest after defeating a new threat Ash and co were just waking up.

After Sapphire woke up Ruby threw something in her face.

"What is this?"she asked

"Clothes. I sewed them for you last night. You don't expect to wear that leaf bikini through our whole journey right?"asked Ruby.

"I told you I don't wear synthetic materials!"said Sapphire.

"Um Sapphire I think Ruby might be right in this case you could get arrested for partial nudity."said Gold who was also waking up.

"Fine."said Sapphire.

* * *

"Wow these are the perfect fit!"said Sapphire.

"Glad you like them!"said Ruby.

"...Wait...these are the perfect fit...DID YOU TAKE MY MEASUREMENTS WHEN I WAS SLEEPING!?"asked Sapphire.

"Maybe..."said Ruby nervously.

Sapphire decked Ruby.

"Not sure if I deserved that."said Ruby.

* * *

_Pokemon Pokemon Pokemon._

_Let's do it._

_I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was!_

_To catch them is my real test! To train them is MY CAUSE!_

_My whole life has led to THIS! Time to test my skills!_

_I KNOW I just can't miss! Gonna show the WORLD!_

_Born to be a WINNER!_

_Xeno!_

_Born to be a CHAMPION!_

_Born to be a WINNER! Born to VERY BEST!_

_Pokemon XENO!_

_Born to be a Winner!_

**_POKEMON!_**

Chapter 8 To the Lab.

* * *

When Ash fully woke up he took notice of Sapphires clothes.

"Wow Sapphire your clothes make you look a lot like my friend May...except your outfit is blue and May's is Green(Although it was red at one point)."said Ash.

"Yeah I based if off her clothes."said Ruby.

Realization struck Ash and Ruby

"You know about May?"asked Ash and Ruby at the same time.

"You first!"said Ash

"Every coordinator knows about May! After all they should know she's the winner of the Johto Grand Festival."said Ruby.

"MAY WON THE GRAND FESTIVAL!?"exclaimed Ash.

"Yes and how do you know May?"asked Ruby.

"She's one of my best friends I traveled with her through Hoenn and Kanto."said Ash.

"If you're one of her best friends why weren't you watching her on TV during the Grand Festival?"asked Ruby.

"That depends what was the date?"asked Ash.

"August 26, 2010. What were you doing on that day?"asked Ruby.

"Let me see..."said Ash as he explored his memories.

_Flashback_

(Shows Ash's Pikachu and Tobias's Latios knocking out each other)

_Flashback Over_

"Nowhere in particular."said Ash. 'Great while May was having the best day of her life I was getting my butt kicked by a cheater.'he thought in his head.

"Wait a minute! You based my clothes...off a STUPID COORDINATOR!?"asked Sapphire.

"You should be flattered! She's a champion!"said Ruby.

"Yeah a champion at beauty contests!"said Sapphire.

"There is more to it than THAT!"said Ruby and the two began to bicker.

"Do you think we should stop them?"Ash asked Gold

"Are you kidding? This is more entertaining than cable TV!"said Gold

* * *

It wasn't until 30 minutes had past til the four packed up camp and set off for the lab(and 20 of those minutes was dedicated to trying to convince Sapphire to wear the clothes).

"This is a lot different from the old days."muttered Ash.

"How so?"asked Gold.

"Well usually the people I travel with all just one big happy family but now..."Ash drifted off and noticed Ruby and Sapphire glaring at each other. "Thing's are different."he finished.

* * *

They soon got out of the forest and were on a nearby road

"So Sapphire how long til we get to your dads lab?"asked Gold.

"We should be there soon if we keep walking."said Sapphire.

"Good sooner I return this Mudkip the better."said Ruby.

"You want to give it back?"asked Ash.

"Of course I do! There is no way it's going to evolve into something attractive."said Ruby.

"Beauty isn't everything."said Sapphire.

"It is when your a coordinator."said Ruby.

"You know Ruby I've seen dozens of coordinators who use Pokemon that aren't that attractive...and THEY'RE successful."said Ash.

"That's their style not mine."said Ruby.

"How do you think that Mudkip feels?"asked Gold.

"What do you mean?"asked Ruby.

"Think about how that Mudkip must feel. Imagine wanting to go on a journey with someone, you've finally found a person but that person doesn't want to travel with you WHY? Because he doesn't like you for some petty reason."said Gold.

"Well I-"Ruby was interrupted by Sapphire "Look dads lab!"she said.

* * *

Gold knocked on the door. "Hello honey I'm home!"he said.

Crystal approached and held him by his shirt collar.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR A WHOLE DAY!"she yelled.

"Sorry got held up."said Gold.

"And who are these other two...and why's Sapphire with you?"Crystal asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region."said Ash.

"And I'm Ruby from Goldenrod City in the Johto region...but my family moved here a few days ago."said Ruby.

"Also it's a long story why it took so long."said Sapphire.

"Well you can explain it later right now I need those starters. There is a young boy named Emerald who wants a Treeko."Crystal explained.

* * *

After returning the bag and getting some food Ash, Ruby, Sapphire and Gold explained their story to Crystal and Palm in the kitchen

"That's some story."said Crystal.

"You have any idea who those strange men were?"asked Ruby.

"Never heard of something like that...they could be a new villainous team."said Palm.

"Not another one."groaned Ash as he remembered his struggles with Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic and Team Plasma.

"So you and Sapphire gonna challenge the Xeno league?"Crystal asked Ash.

"You bet! And this time I'm gonna win!"said Ash excited.

"This time?"asked Gold.

"...I don't wanna talk about it."said Ash sadly the excitement in his face gone.

"In fact there is a gym in the next town."said Palm.

"All right!"said Ash.

* * *

The gang was getting ready to leave when Ruby remembered something.

"Hey professor I want to give you this back."said Ruby.

"Give what back?"asked Palm.

"A Mudkip."said Ruby and he explained and he released it.

Palm thought for a second. "Ruby I want you to KEEP that Mudkip."he said.

"WHAT!? But sir it's technically not mine!"protested Ruby.

"Ruby I'm a strong believer that it's not just a trainer who picks their Pokemon but a Pokemon who also picks their trainer."said Palm.

Ruby looked at his Mudkip with it's runny nose. It smiled at Ruby with hopeful eyes.

"Fine."groaned Ruby but he didn't seem to happy about it.

"Don't worry I'm sure you two will grow closer."said Palm.

"It's gonna take a lot for that thing to bond with me."muttered Ruby under his breath.

* * *

Finally Ash and co started out.

"Time for my newest adventure!"said Ash. "Pikachu!"said his Pikachu.

"Oh Ash WAIT!"said Crystal.

"What now?!"asked Ash.

"One of the new trainers forgot his Pokedex if you run into him can you give it to him?"asked Crystal.

"Can do!"said Ash.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter felt weak. Originally Team Rocket was suppose to attack the lab but since the fight scene I wrote was poorly written and boring I decided to cut it.

Anyway sorry for the lack of Pikachu I'm just having trouble finding out good places to put him(I'm sure most of you can visualize Ash's Pikachu riding on Ash's shoulder or something).

Also I'm gonna state right now that this isn't gonna be like the anime where I chronicle every step of Ash's journey, It's going to be like in Pokemon Origins(If you've seen Pokemon Origins you know what I mean)

Anyway next time Ash has his first trainer battle in the Xeno region so stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

Get ready for an adaptation of one of Gold's first adventures in the manga!

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9

When Ash and friends arrived in the next town the first thing they did was get some food.

Or at least Gold did.

"Gold shouldn't we be reporting those thieves you told us about to the police?"asked Ash.

"Are you kidding? This city is famous for it's rice cakes! First we eat THEN we report it to the police!"said Gold.

"I don't even like Rice Cakes."protested a bored Sapphire.

* * *

_Pokemon Pokemon Pokemon._

_Let's do it._

_I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was!_

_To catch them is my real test! To train them is MY CAUSE!_

_My whole life has led to THIS! Time to test my skills!_

_I KNOW I just can't miss! Gonna show the WORLD!_

_Born to be a WINNER!_

_Xeno!_

_Born to be a CHAMPION!_

_Born to be a WINNER! Born to VERY BEST!_

_Pokemon XENO!_

_Born to be a Winner!_

**_POKEMON!_**

Chapter 9 Number One Donphan

* * *

At the stand that was selling rice cakes Gold was getting food for everyone when they heard a rumbling sound.

"What was that?"asked Ruby.

"...LOOK OUT!"screamed Sapphire.

Ash and Ruby looked over to their left and saw a man on a Donphan leading some other Donphans coming right toward them!

Ash manged to get out of the way in time but Ruby was stampeded!

When they rushed by they got the rice cakes that Gold was getting muddy.

"HEY!"screamed Gold "Oh you're gonna get it!"said Gold and he brought out his skateboard, put on his goggles and began to go after the Donphans

"...What just happened?"asked a dazed and hurt Ruby who was getting up.

"And when did Gold get a skateboard?"asked Ash.

"HELP!"screamed a man coming up.

"What's wrong sir?"asked Ash.

"That man on the Donphan stole my suitcase!'said the man.

* * *

With his Skateboard Gold was easily able to catch up to the man on the Donphan.

"Hey dude! You owe me 4 Rice Cakes!"said Gold.

"Beat it kid!"said the man and he had his Donphan bash Gold.

"...Oh so that's how it's gonna be...GO AIBO!"said Gold and he released his Aipom.

"Use return!"commanded Gold.

(Aibo uses return. Donphan gets hit but nothing happens)

"HAH You fool! My Donphans skin is impervious to any physical attacks!"said the man and then the Donphan used Horn Attack.

(Donphans powerful horn attack causes Aibo to be knocked back and nearly knocked out.)

"Then I'll just have to do another trick!"said Gold and he gestured for Aibo to do a special trick.

All of a sudden Aibo appeared in front of the Donphan.

"Your mistake kid!"said the man but when the Donphan charged Aibo it disappeared.

"Huh?" all of a sudden another Aibo appeared in another location and Donphan charged that but then in another place another Aibo showed up and soon tons of Aibo's showed up and then Donphan couldn't think straight and slammed into a nearby wall.

"Wha...what was that?"asked the man.

"It's called Double Team loser."said Gold.

Gold then noticed the suitcase and picked up. "Hmmm."

* * *

Gold was soon very happy.

As a reward for getting his suitcase back and for stopping that man(Who turned out to be a infamous criminal who used a Donphan) the man with the suitcase had bought Gold, Ash, Ruby and Sapphire a ton of rice cakes.(Sapphire was the only one who didn't like this reward.)

"Wow! Thanks sir. After all I TOTALLY did that deed for others!"said Gold as he, Ruby and Ash ate some of the reward(and Sapphire threw away her share)

"Liar."thought Ash, "Liar."thought Ruby, "Liar."thought Sapphire.

* * *

Tune in next time when Ruby competes in his first contest!(Possible haven't decided yet)

See ya next time.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING The following chapter is a very weak chapter which describes Ruby entering his first contest in poor detail in some spots. If you can tolerate this I applaud you but this WILL be one of the weakest and worst chapters. You have been warned.

Also the town they are in has been dubbed Astilon City now.

Also it should be noted that the author expects you to know how Pokemon contest in the anime work in order for you to understand this.

Okay lets go.

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 10

After a lunch Ash, Gold, Ruby, and Sapphire made their way to the police station.

While Gold reported the theft Ash, Sapphire and Ruby were waiting in the lobby.

When Gold finally came out he unveiled the wanted poster they made.

"Is this REALLY what they looked like?"asked Ash.

The poster had the boy thief have beady eyes and big lips and the girl thief had blue hair both of these features contradicted what Gold had told them about the thieves earlier(Offscreen)

"Of COURSE NOT! I just want to be sure I catch the thief myself!"said Gold.

"Um Gold...how exactly do you INTEND to track them down?"asked Ruby.

"...Haven't gotten that far but I WILL find them!"declared Gold.

All of a sudden Ash noticed something. "It's a poster."he said.

"For what?"asked Sapphire.

"A Pokemon contest...Hey Ruby-"Ash looked back and noticed that Ruby was gone.

"That fast?"Gold asked.

* * *

_Pokemon Pokemon Pokemon._

_Let's do it._

_I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was!_

_To catch them is my real test! To train them is MY CAUSE!_

_My whole life has led to THIS! Time to test my skills!_

_I KNOW I just can't miss! Gonna show the WORLD!_

_Born to be a WINNER!_

_Xeno!_

_Born to be a CHAMPION!_

_Born to be a WINNER! Born to VERY BEST!_

_Pokemon XENO!_

_Born to be a Winner!_

**_POKEMON!_**

Chapter 10 You're a star Ruby!

* * *

"Alright my first contest!"said Ruby after he signed up.

"Don't get cocky Ruby. May and Dawn made that mistake in THEIR first contest."said Ash.

"Ah relax. My dear Ash I have it all planned out. Soon the Astilon ribbon WILL BE MINE!"said Ruby.

* * *

When the contest started up Ash, Pikachu and Gold got front row seats.

"Where's Sapphire?"asked Gold.

"Something about 'This is a waste of time I'm gonna be training Toro'"said Ash.(For those who haven't read the manga Sapphire nicknamed her Torchic Toro).

* * *

"Alright folks! It's time for this years Astilon City contest to BEGIN!"said the announcer(Who unlike in Hoenn, Kanto and Sinnoh was male).

"And here are our contestants!" the board then lit up showing the contestants including Ruby and strange girl.

Gold started to look at the board funny.

"Hmmmmm."he said.

"Something wrong Gold?"asked Ash.

"it's just I feel like I've seen that girl before."said Gold.

* * *

Soon it was Ruby's turn in the spotlight.

"Regardless of the effects of time, the cuteness that this body encompasses never changes. Oozing Cute Charm from her body, this is the Pokémon Skitty—Coco!"declared Ruby and he sent out his Skitty who looked absolutely cute.

"Use Attract!"commanded Ruby and Coco did so and looked even more cute.

"Strike that pose!"said Ruby and Coco put herself in a pose making herself even more cute.

"Wow what an adorable Skitty and what do the judges say?"asked the Announcer.

It was a perfect score.

"YES! We did it Coco!"said Ruby. Coco meowed and jumped into Ruby's arms.

"Wow Ruby is pretty good."said Ash. "Might even be better than May or Dawn" he thought in his head.

* * *

Next it was the mysterious girls turn.(Who was going by the name Olive)

"Alright come on out Blasty!"said the Girl and she sent out her Squirtle.

Using her Squirtle the girl put on a magnificent water show.

"I still feel like I've seen her somewhere before."muttered Gold.

* * *

The results were in and Ruby and the Mystery Girl were in the lead and soon they were the ones facing each other in the final round.

"All right let the coordinator battle BEGIN!"said the announcer.

"All right! Regardless of the effects of time, the toughness that this body encompasses never changes. Boiling with raging Torrent this is the Pokémon Mudkip—Zuzu!"declared Ruby and he sent out his Mudkip.

"He named his Mudkip Zuzu?"asked Gold.

"I think it's a nice name."said Ash and Pikachu agreed with him.

"Go Jiggly!"said the girl and she sent out her Jigglypuff.

"Use Water Gun!"said Ruby, Zuzu did...on Ruby. "...NOT ON ME!"said Ruby and he lost some points.

"Oh no."he said.

"Use Double Slap!"said the girl and Jiggly used it on Zuzu.

"Use Mud Slap but do it gently!"said Ruby and Zuzu did but because he was gentle with it it caused Jigglypuff to get all Muddy ruining its cute appearance. This caused mystery girl to lose some points more than Ruby when Zuzu splashed him.

"Quick use Gyro Ball!"said Mystery Girl and Jigglypuff did so and Zuzu was knocked back.

"Now use Tackle!"said Ruby.

(Insert rest of battle here because the author can't think of anything else)

The timer went off and the one with the most points was Ruby.

"And we have a WINNER!"said the announcer and the crowd cheered.

The Mystery Girl recalled her Jigglypuff and left leaving an excited Ruby celebrating on stage.

"Oh why'd I ever want to get rid of this Mudkip?"said Ruby who was hugging Zuzu.

* * *

After getting his ribbon Ruby along with Ash, Gold and Pikachu met up with Sapphire

"You actually WON?"asked Sapphire.

"Yep and I got my Astilion ribbon."said Ruby.

Gold heard someone nearby.

"I lost."said the girl.

"That's what you get for doing this pointless contest."said a familiar voice.

"Well excuse me for wanting to have some fun on this trip!"said the girl.

"Look if we're gonna grow stronger to take down Erik then we need to.."the familiar voice continued talking as Gold got a closer look.

"...HEY! YOU'RE THE TWO THIEVES FROM BEFORE!"said Gold.

The girl and the person she was talking with looked at Gold and sure enough it was the boy and girl who had robbed Professor Palm two days ago.(Silver and Green if you remember correctly)

"I warned you this might happen."said Silver and he and Green took off.

"Get back here!"said Gold and he chased after them along with Ash.

"Bet you wish you had given an accurate description to the police?"said Ash.

"Not now!"said Gold.

* * *

Ash and Gold managed to corner the two in an alley.

"Got you now!"said Ash.

"Oh no you don't!"said Silver and he sent out his Totodile.

"Use water gun!"he said and Totodile did so knocking back Gold and Ash.

"Totodile don't you want to come back with us? Back to your original trainer?"asked Gold Totodile shook his head.

"Wait...you WANT to be with Silver?"asked Gold Totodile seemed to say yes.

"You got her?"asked Silver.

"Got her!"said Green and she released her Jigglypuff and the two used Jigglypuff balloon abilities to escape.

* * *

"They got away...AGAIN!"said Gold after he an Ash got up.

"Don't worry next time they won't get away."said Ash.

* * *

So thats that. Ruby has won his very first ribbon and our heroes adventure will continue!

Tune in next time when Ash faces his first battle in the Xeno region!


End file.
